ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravanganza
'Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravaganza '''will be an audio-animatronics and 4-D film attraction located in Storybookland at Disney's Magical World in Walt Disney Universe. It will be a Broadway musical-styled show similar to Muppet Vision 3D while combining the Mickey Mouse Revue and Mickey's PhilharMagic. Details *The attraction will contain a contemporary-styled exterior and interior and new posters, the Mickey's PhilharMagic posters (except for An Evening with Wheezy and Hades Torch Songs), and all the Disney on Broadway posters will appear in the queue. *The animatronic characters will have better programming technology nearly accurate to their movements from their respective animated films and Broadway shows. *The only Pixar film and Disney Channel/XD TV show which will be presented in this show is ''Brave and The 7D ''respectively. *The Snow White segment will not feature the forest where Snow White used to sing to the animals and the Dwarfs' cottage at all. Instead, it will take place in Jollywood from ''The 7D. Plus, the dwarfs will have their new instruments from the animated TV show. *Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi the Feather Duster, and Wardrobe will combine their Broadway and animated appearances. *Lumiere's voice will be provided by Hassan Nazari-Robati. Preshow The preshow will feature Mickey Mouse telling about his career and Disney films over the years. At the end will feature a live action footage with Mickey Mouse and several other Disney characters marching out of the castle. Characters in the orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor String musicians *Minnie Mouse - violin *Fiddler Pig - violin *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - violins *Wendy Darling - violin *Robin Hood - violin *Maid Marian - violin *Friar Tuck - violin *Sora - guitar *Lilo Pelekai - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar *Gosalyn Mallard - electric guitar *Morgana McCawber - electric bass *Kairi - cello *Daisy Duck - cello *John Darling - cello *Princess Tiana - cello *Goofy - upright bass *Max Goof - upright bass *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Little John - bass viola *Belle - bass viola *Beast - bass viola *Riku - bass viola *Ludwig von Drake - harp *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Eugene Flynn Rider - helps with Rapunzel's hair *Merida - her harp *Queen Elinor - her lute *Kristoff - his lute *Practical Pig - piano *Little Red Riding Hood - does a piano duet with Practical Pig *The Aracuan Bird - Tiny Piano Brass musicians *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpets *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Perla - trombone *Suzy - helps with trombone *Bianca - trombone *Bernard - helps with trombone *Wilbur the Albatross - trombone *Orville the Albatross - trombone *Dumbo - tuba *Timonthy Q. Mouse - helps with tuba *Clopin - French horn Woodwind musicians *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - saxophone *Ortensia - clarinet *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) - party horns *Clarabelle Cow - piccolo *Horace Horsecollar - oboe *Baloo (TaleSpin) - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - flute *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Molly Cunningham - flute *Fifer Pig - flute *Launchpad McQuack - bass clarinet *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Rabbit - slide whistle *Peter Pan - his pan flute Percussionists *Pluto - triangle *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - triangle *Figaro - holds the triangle for Jiminy *Geppetto - timpani *Gyro Gearloose - accordion *Tigger - his tail as an accordion *Eeyore - wrist bells, cymbals, and hunny pot as a drum *Kanga - bass drum *Roo - snare drum *Michael Darling - snare drum *Roger Rabbit - rock 'n' roll drums *Owl - drums, cymbals *Merlin - cymbals *King Louie (TaleSpin) - xylophone, wood blocks *Honker Muddlefoot - handheld keyboard (holding it just like a guitar) *Pleakley - bongo drums *Jumba Jookiba - tenor drum *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Cogsworth - tambourine, shakers *Mushu - gong *Trolls (Frozen) - Sven's antlers with sticks Others doing nothing *Dormouse - stays inside the Mad Hatter's clarinet *Chip Potts the Cup - bounces around without saying a word *Cri-Kee - perches on Mushu's head *Pascal - stays on Rapunzel's hair harp *Sven the Reindeer - stands and looks around as the trolls play with his antlers Songs and performers *Disney Opening Medley **"Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"/"Circle of Life" - the orchestra **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe **"Reflection" - Mulan *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The 7D *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles *"Friends Like Me" - Genie *"A Whole New World" - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Nala *"Part of Your World" (Broadway version) - Ariel *"Under the Sea" (Broadway version) - Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures *''Frozen'' Medley: "For the First Time in Forever"/"In Summer"/"Let it Go" - Anna, Olaf, and Elsa respectively *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Charming *Finale Medley **"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear **"Be Our Guest" (Broadway version) - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Wardrobe, the kitchen gadgets, Clara Cluck, Clarice, and Willie the Whale, and everybody else *"Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody *Exit Music - "Casey Jr."/"Sorcerer's Apprentice"/"The Disney Afternoon Theme"/"Winnie the Pooh"/"A Very Merry Unbirthday"/"You Can Fly"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"A Spoonful of Sugar"/"The Mickey Mouse Club March" (Tokyo Disneyland's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Characters who don't have a singing line, but sing in the finale in chorus *Rafiki (The Lion King) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Prince Eric, Scuttle and King Triton (The Little Mermaid) Characters who don't sing but are part of the show *Lady and the Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jose Carioca on umbrella as his trombone, Pedro the Penguin on trumpet, and Donald Duck on maracas (The Three Caballeros) *Abu (Aladdin) - also appears in the finale *Meeko, Flit, and Percy (Pocahontas) Category:Walt Disney Universe Category:Disney attractions